Si tan sólo entendieras
by Generala
Summary: Ninguno de los dos entiende al otro, sólo por ello quisieran cambiar lugares.


_"Si tan solo pudiera hacer un trato con dios_

_y hacer que cambiara nuestros lugares…"_

_**(Traducción de la canción Running Up That Hill, Kate Bush, Cover de Placebo)**_

**Si tan sólo…**

Ahora lo llevaban en una camilla con una herida enorme en la cadera, si no se hubiera movido con rapidez tal vez en esos momentos estaría sujetando una toalla sobre su entrepierna y no sobre el interior de su muslo derecho.

¿Qué le hizo pensar que podía derrotar una horda de moblins el solo?

Se sentía tan avergonzado sólo de imaginar la cara del doctor, de los soldados, pero sobre todo de la princesa, todos alrededor de su cama; mostrando caras de sorpresa y miedo.

-"Maldita sea" -pensó de repente al sentir el dolor que le causaba el corte, sin embargo, agradeció sentirlo porque tal vez era lo único que lo mantenía despierto, puesto que desde hacía un par de minutos empezaba a sentirse cansado, a la par que evitaba imaginarse situaciones que no tenían lugar con lo que en realidad pasaba.

Tenía un tajo desde el interior del muslo hasta la cadera; todavía se preguntaba como la espada de aquella bestia había llegado hasta ahí.

–No se preocupe Sir Link ya estamos llegando al palacio –le dijo uno de los guardias que lo venían cuidando.

La expresión del soldado que le habló, le hizo comprender al joven caballero que no se veía muy bien. Su rostro ahora estaba pálido debido a que había perdido mucha sangre; su armadura y ropas estaban manchadas de rojo.

No importaba cuanto le doliera la bendita herida, sus ojos le pedían cerrarse y no creía aguantar hasta que llegaran al castillo. Ya no podía soportarlo más, tenía que cerrar los ojos.

–_"Sólo será un momento"_ –pensó.

Cerró los ojos, mientras su cuerpo pasaba a un estado de inconsciencia que podría guiarlo a su muerte.

* * *

Zelda leía por ratos el libro en sus manos pero no lograba poner atención. De vez en cuando volteaba hacia la ventana de la sala, algo no estaba bien; tenía ese raro presentimiento de que tal vez su testarudo amigo estaba en problemas. Inclusive podría ser que...

No. Estaba vivo, lastimado pero vivo. Unos rasguños, golpes, algún hueso roto pero nada que no tuviera remedio.

Estaba segura, casi segura que iba a llegar sucio y mal trecho pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, disculpándose por su estupidez y terquedad, por preocuparla...

Esa mala costumbre suya de largarse sin avisar, sin pedir ayuda. Pocas veces se llevaba a una unidad de soldados con él ¿Para que diablos los había entrenado si no los iba a usar?

Ella bien podría ir con él. Jamás se lo permitía, las veces que ella escapó tras él.. se molestaba.

–¡Idiota!- murmuró, cerrando el libro de golpe, dejándolo al lado suyo; suspiró tratando de calmarse, esperando que sus miedos no se hicieran realidad.

Se levantó impaciente hacia la ventana, con la esperanza de verlo entrar por las puertas del palacio. Fue en ese preciso momento ,que iba a asomarse, que llamaron desesperadamente a la puerta.

–¡Alteza pronto! –Un soldado del otro lado gritaba desesperado, tocando la puerta como si quisiera derribarla.

La princesa corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia ella, alarmada por el pánico en la voz del hombre.

–¿¡Porqué el escándalo!?– preguntó asustada.

–¡Es Sir Link alteza!

Zelda y el soldado se apresuraron hacia el vestíbulo del palacio, no tenía que preguntar; en aquel instante llegaban un grupo de guardias llevando una camilla con un joven inconsciente y manchado de sangre sobre ella.

–¡Vayan por el doctor, rápido! –gritó a los guardias– ¡Hay que llevarlo a su habitación!

Gritó a las doncellas que fueran por aguas por todo aquello que fuera necesario para comenzar a atenderlo. Todo sucedía tan rápido.

Zelda se sentía que estaba sumida en un estado de miedo y somnolencia; por ratos sentía que sólo estaba teniendo una pesadilla, ni siquiera cuando el doctor les pidió que se retiraran, salió de ese trance.

–"Resiste un poco más" –oraba dentro de su mente, esperando que el médico saliera de la habitación.

* * *

Durante toda la tarde tuvo fiebre y se quejó de dolor pero nunca abrió los ojos.

Ella no podía hacer nada más observar y esperar. En un momento puso sus manos sobre su pecho e hizo algo qué le había prohibido que hiciera:

Curarlo. Link no la dejaba usar ese hechizo, decía que el precio era demasiado por unos cuantos golpes y rasguños. Se había molestado las primeras veces, cuando se dio cuenta que el hacerlo la afectaba. Algunas veces le causaban daños físicos, otros la dejaban cansada.

–¿Por qué no regresas a tu hogar?– le preguntó en susurro, mientras retiraba sus manos.

Uno de sus brazos comenzó a arderle. Sonrió de forma triste, no se debía comparar al dolor que él había sentido momentos antes.

Si tan sólo él supiera lo mucho que odiaba verlo así. Lo que daría por estar en su lugar. Nunca había sido su deseo que terminara arriesgando la vida.

Algo debía hacer, tenía que hallar una manera de salvarlo.

* * *

Fue hasta el anochecer que el guerrero despertó. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, la sentía pesada.

Quiso sentarse pero el dolor de su cadera se lo impidió.

–_Ow _–Masculló, haciendo el vano intento de sentarse.

–No deberías moverte–le dijo una voz conocida desde el otro lado de la habitación.

–Zelda…–

–¡No hables! –le dijo molesta.

–Espera...

–No quiero escuchar ninguna excusa, Link –su voz se quebró–, ¿qué diablos estabas pensando?

–Sólo déjame explicarte...

–¿Qué es lo que tienes que explicarme?, ¿La manera en que te encontraron los guardias a las puertas del pueblo?, ¿Cómo casi te desangras delante de ellos? No Link, no quiero escucharlo –movió la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta–, sólo descansa.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de que las lágrimas no se escaparan y salió de la habitación. El nudo de su garganta ya no la dejaba hablar.

¿No comprendía lo mucho que le importaba?

–¡Zelda espera! –la llamó, pero ella ya se había ido.

Link apenas comprendía lo que acaba de pasar. Solamente una vez había visto así de triste y afligida a Zelda... eso había sido unos años atrás, cuando Zant invadió el castillo.

Él nunca hubiera querido causarle tal pena, daría su alma para que no fuera así. Nunca había sido su intención lastimarla pero al parecer esta vez había sido inevitable.

Si tan sólo el pudiera explicarle cuales eran sus razones.

* * *

Los días pasaban, se recuperaba poco a poco, sin embargo, cada vez que el doctor iba a verlo, Zelda solo entraba a verlo unos instantes y salía de nuevo de la habitación.

No le dirigía la palabra, se limitaba a verlo y a escuchar lo que el doctor decía. Se despedía de él con cortesía y se iba inmediatamente.

Estaba molesta con él y ahora no era algo que pudiera arreglar tan fácilmente como otras veces. No, esta vez no. Su vida había estado en riesgo, simplemente había tenido suerte de haber llegado hasta las puertas del pueblo a tiempo.

Sin embargo, no creía merecer esa indiferencia de su parte, todo lo había hecho por... por el reino, por ella, lo había prometido. Pero no eran los votos que prometió seguir como caballero, eran los suyos.

Necesita hablar con ella, necesitaba ponerse de pie por si solo y buscarla. Aunque eso abriera de nuevo la maldita herida, el doctor podía cerrarla de nuevo y asunto arreglado. Pero perder la amistad de la princesa, eso nunca.

* * *

Caminaba alrededor de la habitación, con la ayuda de unas muletas, cuando escuchó cómo llamaban a su puerta.

–Adelante –dijo.

Para su sorpresa la misma Zelda entró, aunque notó algo que no le gustaba. Estaba muy seria.

–¿Cómo te has sentido? –le preguntó.

–Bien –contestó–, su majestad...

Zelda alzó la mano, un gesto claro de que guardara silencio.

–He meditado la situación, Link y creo que has hecho suficiente por todos nosotros –puso sus manos sobre su regazo–, eres libre de toda obligación para con este reino y conmigo. Has cumplido tus votos. Su presencia Sir Link, ya no es necesaria en el palacio.

Al escuchar aquello el joven abrió los ojos de la impresión, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿acaso la princesa ya no deseaba verle?, ¿ya no quería su compañía?

–¿En verdad deseas que me vaya? –Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos.

–Si –contestó, sin dar más explicaciones.

Al voltearse ella cerró los ojos, no le gustaba comportarse de esa manera tan fría con él pero era necesario. Si no lo hacía, él terminaría por quedarse más tiempo en el castillo. No podía permitirlo, por más que le doliera alejarlo...

Estaba por salir cuando:

–Entonces, _princesa_, tendrá que atarme y sacarme a rastras del castillo porque no me iré por voluntad propia.

–Si es necesario, eso haré –contestó aún dándole la espalda.

– ¿¡Porqué no me hechas de una buena vez, ahora que ni siquiera puedo caminar!?–apretó las muletas –Al menos merezco una explicación de por qué estoy siendo echado a la calle.

La herida le dolió pero en ningún instante iba demostrarlo.

Era raro ver molesto a Link, siempre era alguien calmado y callado.

Zelda temblaba, no de miedo, si no de frustración. Encaró de golpe a Link, ella no iba a ceder, no iba dejar que se quedara más tiempo. Tenía que sacarlo de ese lugar.

–¿Qué no lo entiendes…? –caminó hacia él.

–¿Qué es lo que no entiendo según tu Zelda? –interrumpió El Caballero-, que sólo me usaste y ahora me quieres lejos, que ya no te soy útil...

–¡No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando –exclamó–,lo hago para dejar de ver como tu mismo te arrojas al fuego, no voy a sentarme a esperar ver como mueres, no voy a hacerlo otra vez!

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, Link no sabía que decir y ella trataba de contener las ganas de llorar otra vez, respirar se le estaba haciendo más difícil cada segundo.

–No sé porqué aún no has regresado a tu casa y prefieres quedarte entre estas frías paredes, quisiera saber que hace que arriesgues tu vida –volteó a ver hacia otro lado antes de continuar hablando–.Si es tu deber como caballero...

–Estás equivocada– le interrumpió– Mi deber con el reino no es lo que me impide regresar princesa, ni mi juramente como caballero –cerró sus puños y la miró directo a los ojos–, he postergado el regresar a la Villa por ti, porque ya no quiero dejarte sola, no voy a alejarme de ti, no quiero… –tomó aire y prosiguió- ¿Sabes por qué me voy a escondidas? Porque sé que irás detrás de mi, para...

–¿Ayudarte?–le interrumpió– Si tienes razón, lo haría y no me arrepentiría de ello. Ni siquiera dejas que yo...

–¡No voy a dejar que uses_ ese_ truco para curarme!,no después de ver lo que pasa...

Link dejó de hablar cuando, Zelda se descubrió el hombro. En ella tenía unas cuantas marcas, como si la hubieran cortado varias veces con un cuchillo. Ahí estaba otra vez...

–¡¿Porqué lo hiciste?!

–¡Por la misma razón que otras veces! ¡Si no lo hubiera hecho tal vez ahora estarías muerto, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, no otra vez!

Se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando un sollozo.

Hasta ese momento Link entendió qué Zelda no estaba harta de él, simplemente había buscado la manera de cuidarlo.

Se acercó lo más que pudo a ella y estiró un brazo, tocando el hombro donde estaban las cicatrices que aún no terminaban de cerrar.

–Lo siento –dijo en voz baja.

Ella también entendió que el también quería cuidar de ella. Cada uno lo hacía a su manera, esperando que el otro entendiera las razones detrás de ello, sin tener que decirlas. Tal vez habían ratos en que lo hacían pero habían otros en los que no.

Eran un par de estúpidos. Eso era seguro.

–Si aún quieres que me vaya...

–No, no quiero que te vayas.

Zelda se acercó y lo abrazó, sin decirle nada más.

Un ruido seco hizo eco en la habitación. Link había soltado las muletas para devolver el abrazo.

–No voy a irme, no quiero hacerlo –la apretó aún más contra si.

Ninguno de los dos era capaz de saber todo lo que el otro pensaba. Tampoco podían evitar lastimarse sin querer pero de lo que estaban seguros era que querían estar juntos. Al final eso era lo que importaba y eso es lo que harían.

* * *

**Notas:**

Esta historia antes se llamaba **"Sin Regreso"**, la borré poco después de subirla y esta vez decidí rescribirla debido a que no me gustó como quedó la primera vez. En un principio iba a ser de corte erótico pero terminó siendo más dramática por culpa de **Placebo, cuando **me encontré con el video de un cover de ellos llamado **"Runing up that hill"**, canción que originalmente fue interpretada por **Kate Bush**. La canción trata de dos personas que no se entienden pero que están dispuestas a tratar con tal de estar juntas.

El tercer cap de **"Espíritus de Luna"** no lo he terminado, me ha estado costando trabajo. Pero prometo tratar de seguir adelántándolo para poderlo subir lo más pronto posible.


End file.
